tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Useful Railway
Useful Railway is the twenty-eighth episode of the twentieth season. Plot Mike is annoyed that the miniature railway is not being taken seriously, being referred to by passengers as a "toy railway", and becomes even angrier when his track is blocked by some sheep. That night, while he is complaining to Rex and Bert in the shed, Rex informs Mike that the sheep's wool is useful. The Small Controller arrives and explains that the farmers have asked the railway to take their sheep's wool to market and that, if they do it well, it will show everyone that they are a useful railway. He chooses Rex to take the first train, as Rex has been boasting that it would be easy for him. The next morning, Rex takes some empty trucks and picks up the wool from each of the farms along the line. The wool has been made into bales that can be stacked into the trucks. Rex insists that the job is easy, but he and his driver do not realize that the last load belongs to a farmer named Willie. Willie often dawdles and is usually late as a result. Because he is in a hurry, he has not tied his wool bales down to his tractor's trailer and does not have time to stop and do so. As he turns a corner, he loses control and the bales fall down a hill and onto the tracks. When Willie hears Rex coming, he runs onto an overhead bridge and tries to slow him down, but Rex does not brake until after he has passed under the bridge. He hits the wool, derailing him and several of his trucks. The Small Controller arrives to see what has happened. Willie apologizes to Rex and the Small Controller for his carelessness and helps reload Rex's trucks. Bert arrives and collects Rex's train, teasing Rex for claiming that pulling the wool train would be easy. Rex remains derailed on the bank for several days, being teased by Mike as he passes. Eventually, Mike and Bert come to take Rex home. When they arrive at Arlesburgh, the Small Controller expresses how proud of the engines he is: Rex for managing to stop and preventing a serious accident, and Mike and Bert for handling on their own in Rex's absence. He tells the three engines that the passengers all admire how they manage and have promised the railway plenty more business. Characters * Thomas * Bert * Rex * Mike * Fergus Duncan * The Thin Clergyman * Willie * Rex's Driver * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) Some passengers also speak. They are voiced by Keith Wickham and Teresa Gallagher. Locations * Arlesburgh West * Arlesdale * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesdale Green Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Small Railway Engines. * Multiple instrumental variations of Never Overlook A Little Engine is heard. The phrase is also spoken by Mike towards the end of the episode. Goofs *Throughout the episode, the steel ballast ramp at Arlesburgh West is silver instead of green. Parts of it also alternate between green and silver between some scenes. *When Thomas says "Hello Rex," Rex looks in the wrong direction. In the same shot, the top of the ballast ramp is missing. * When Bert is turning on the turntable, Rex's wheels continue to move after he stops. * After Bert whistles, Mike has Rex's whistle sound. Gallery File:UsefulRailwayTitleCard.png|Title card File:UsefulRailway1.png File:UsefulRailway2.png File:UsefulRailway3.png File:UsefulRailway4.png File:UsefulRailway5.png File:UsefulRailway6.png File:UsefulRailway7.png File:UsefulRailway8.png File:UsefulRailway9.png File:UsefulRailway10.png File:UsefulRailway11.png File:UsefulRailway12.png File:UsefulRailway13.png File:UsefulRailway14.png File:UsefulRailway15.png File:UsefulRailway16.png File:UsefulRailway17.png File:UsefulRailway18.png File:UsefulRailway19.png File:UsefulRailway20.png File:UsefulRailway21.png File:UsefulRailway22.png File:UsefulRailway23.png File:UsefulRailway24.png File:UsefulRailway25.png File:UsefulRailway26.png File:UsefulRailway27.png File:UsefulRailway28.png File:UsefulRailway29.png File:UsefulRailway30.png File:UsefulRailway31.png File:UsefulRailway32.png File:UsefulRailway33.png File:UsefulRailway34.png File:UsefulRailway35.png File:UsefulRailway36.png File:UsefulRailway37.png File:UsefulRailway38.png File:UsefulRailway39.png File:UsefulRailway40.png File:UsefulRailway41.png File:UsefulRailway42.png File:UsefulRailway43.png File:UsefulRailway44.png File:UsefulRailway45.png File:UsefulRailway46.png File:UsefulRailway47.png File:UsefulRailway48.png File:UsefulRailway49.png File:UsefulRailway50.png File:UsefulRailway51.png File:UsefulRailway52.png File:UsefulRailway53.png File:UsefulRailway54.png|Willie File:UsefulRailway55.png File:UsefulRailway56.png File:UsefulRailway57.png File:UsefulRailway58.png File:UsefulRailway59.png File:UsefulRailway60.png File:UsefulRailway61.png File:UsefulRailway62.png File:UsefulRailway63.png File:UsefulRailway64.png File:UsefulRailway65.png File:UsefulRailway66.png File:UsefulRailway67.png File:UsefulRailway68.png File:UsefulRailway69.png File:UsefulRailway70.png File:UsefulRailway71.png File:UsefulRailway72.png File:UsefulRailway73.png File:UsefulRailway74.png File:UsefulRailway75.png File:UsefulRailway76.png File:UsefulRailway77.png File:UsefulRailway78.png File:UsefulRailway79.png File:UsefulRailway80.png File:UsefulRailway81.png File:UsefulRailway82.png File:UsefulRailway83.png File:UsefulRailway84.png File:UsefulRailway86.png File:UsefulRailway87.png File:UsefulRailway88.png File:UsefulRailway89.png File:UsefulRailway90.png File:UsefulRailway91.png File:UsefulRailway92.png File:UsefulRailway93.png File:UsefulRailway94.png File:UsefulRailway95.png File:UsefulRailway96.png File:UsefulRailway97.png File:UsefulRailway98.png File:UsefulRailway99.png File:UsefulRailway100.png File:UsefulRailway101.png File:UsefulRailway102.png File:UsefulRailway103.png File:UsefulRailway104.png File:UsefulRailway105.png File:UsefulRailway106.png File:UsefulRailway107.png File:UsefulRailway108.png File:UsefulRailway109.png File:UsefulRailway110.png File:UsefulRailway111.png File:UsefulRailway112.png File:UsefulRailway113.png File:UsefulRailway114.png File:UsefulRailway115.png File:UsefulRailway116.png File:UsefulRailway117.png Episode File:Useful Railway External Links * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/818747960674701316 Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations